


O Corvo

by YuuiC



Series: Minake week 2019 [4]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternative Universe - Fantasy, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Minake Week, POV First Person, Shapeshifter, crow's things, shapeshifter!Akechi, shapeshifter!Ken
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuuiC/pseuds/YuuiC
Summary: Nunca se deve pegar atalhos no meio da floresta, principalmente em uma noite fria e tempestuosa de inverno. Infelizmente, Minato havia aprendido essa lição tarde demais.[Minake week - Day 4 - Free AU]





	O Corvo

**Author's Note:**

> So far this is the longest fic I've written for this week and I'm proud of it in some way? ;w; I would LOVE to write more in this universe. I'll probably try it after this week or any sometime soon <3
> 
> Eu não pensei que eu iria escrever TANTO esse AU, porque na verdade eu estava mais investida no anterior (ao menos, durante o planejamento). Mas no fim, por ser mais daily life, esse acabou se desenvolvendo melhor. Talvez em outro momento eu trabalhe ele à fundo e/ou traga mais coisas sobre, porque eu achei ele super fofo çwç

         O som dos cascos na neve eram macios como os sussurros dos ventos frios. Eram fortes e impiedosos, cortavam a pele, chacoalhando o casaco de pelos.

         Tudo era branco — a crina de Orpheu, os fios de linho do casaco, a neve, as árvores; um mar infinito e belo de branco. Por alguma razão, tudo parecia mais quente, ainda que o frio fosse insuportável.

         Levei a mão até a barriga, sentindo o calor, a umidade que esgueirava-se pelas minhas luvas — o sangue tingia-me os dedos, contrastando com a ausência de cor ao redor. Encostei a testa contra o pescoço de Orpheu; ele balançou a cabeça, fazendo a minha doer no processo.

         — Mais um pouco... — Murmurei para ele. Orpheu relinchou, seus passos hesitantes, desorientado, desesperado. Tentei puxar suas rédeas, fazê-lo se acalmar, mas parecia em vão. — O–Orpheu... — Supliquei. Outro relincho de sua parte, afoito.

         Apertei os olhos, fazendo esforço para erguer a cabeça e vasculhar ao redor. Nada além das árvores de troncos pálidos, o marrom há muito desgastado pelo inverno. Baforei, o ar passando quente pela minha boca, piscando com mais rapidez para manter o foco.

         Talvez se tivesse ouvido Shinjiro, muito antes de sair de aldeia, e seguido pela rota principal, nada daquilo teria acontecido. Talvez a ideia de Junpei realmente não fosse boa — por mais que atalhos poupassem _tempo_ , eles nem sempre seriam _seguros._

         Principalmente em uma noite de inverno como aquela.

         — É... isso. O fim. — Ri, sarcástico. Era no mínimo patético. Puxei as rédeas de Orpheu com mais força, fazendo-o parar o trote; já estava desorientado havia tempo, não havia porquê deixá-lo vagar à esmo. — Velho amigo, foi bom o tempo que passamos juntos. — Agradeci, encostando os lábios em sua crina. A baforada que ele deu foi _frustrante_ , como se ele se recusasse a me deixar morrer ali.

         Mesmo que ele quisesse, nada poderia ser feito. Estávamos exatamente no meio do nada.

         Desci da sela e escorei-me contra uma árvore, apanhando um pouco da neve fria e colocando sobre a ferida — ao menos, o calor dela diminuiria. Nem conseguia imaginar quantos graus de febre eu tinha; deveria ser o suficiente para eu sofrer alucinações.

         Olhei para o céu cinzento, despontando entre os galhos carecas. E, em meio a todo o branco, eu o enxerguei: penas pretas, _pretas_ e um par de olhos vermelhos intensos — parecia carmesim.

         O pequeno corvo grasnou na minha direção, seu olhar atento na minha pessoa. Sorri, pequeno, desesperançoso. Teria morte pior do que ser bicado por um corvo? Sangrar até que a consciência se esvaísse deveria ser uma delas.

         Talvez ser bicado até a morte não fosse tão ruim assim.

         — Seja... piedoso... — Murmurei, fechando os olhos. E a última coisa que vislumbrei antes da consciência se esvair foi a forma como as asas negras se abriram e o grasnado ficou _alto_ como o trovão, parecendo engolir todo o mundo ao redor.

 

* * *

 

         Acordei de supetão não tanto tempo depois — ou _supunha_ não ser tanto tempo depois. O que me recebeu foi um teto de madeira não trabalhado — tudo era uma mistura de marrons à minha vista. O lugar estava quentinho, aquecido pela lareira.

         Suspeitava ser uma, pois ouvia o estalar do fogo enquanto queimava.

         — Ah! Você acordou! — Senti os músculos enrijecerem quando a voz fina, infantil, chegou aos meus ouvidos. — Por favor, não se assuste. Eu sei que é uma surpresa, mas fique calmo. Está seguro agora.

         Pensei em me virar, porém a dor no estômago foi _afiada_ , como se uma faca passasse por ele novamente — ainda que o que o havia rasgado não fora exatamente uma faca, mas sim dentes vorazes de lobos. A respiração veio cortante, baforadas longas e pausadas.

         — Acalme-se. Não precisa me fitar, está bem? Você ainda está muito ferido. Precisa de repouso. — A voz infantil era amena e extremamente educada. Percebi quando as mãos diminutas ajeitaram as cobertas sobre meu corpo. — Vai sentir bastante dor por um tempo. Foi o que o mestre disse. Mas certamente conseguirá se recuperar.

         — Me–mestre? — Murmurei, sentindo a fadiga tomar conta dos meus olhos. Fechei-os, permitindo que o calor das cobertas e da lareira fosse me aninhando. — E... quanto a... Orpheu...?

         — Ah, o seu cavalo? Não se preocupe. O mestre o levou ao estábulo. Era mais apropriado; tem bastante feno para ele se esquentar e alimentar. Inclusive, eu acredito que ele estava colocando água lá agora mesmo. — Ouvi os passos na madeira, enquanto o jovem se afastava. — Eu vou deixá-lo cochilar novamente. Deve estar difícil manter os olhos abertos, não é mesmo? Os remédios são fortes e o tornarão sonolento. Quando acordar, o Mestre já terá feito o jantar, não se preocupe.

         Puxei o ar com mais força pela boca, um murmúrio em concordância às suas falas. Naquele instante, somente o som da sua voz era reconfortante, mesmo que eu não entendesse mais o que ele falava — gostaria que continuasse, seu timbre sendo uma doce canção de ninar.

         Foi um desejo muito momentâneo e passou tão logo eu reparei que havia adormecido. Agora, definitivamente, não conseguia precisar que horas eram; as janelas estavam todas cobertas, a lareira ainda queimando vívida, iluminando as paredes marrons — aquele confortável, aconchegante marrom.

         Ouvi o som de passos, percebendo o vulto ao lado da cabeceira da cama. O som de uma bacia com água e de um pano sendo umedecido, em seguida depositado sobre a minha testa. Apertei os olhos, um arrepio correndo por meu corpo.

         Dedos delicados pousaram sobre a minha bochecha. Não pareciam ser de uma criança; a pessoa que estava ao meu lado também não se manifestou, o que permaneceu a minha dúvida se era o mesmo que antes me acompanhava.

         — Quem...?

         — Sh. — Ele pediu, meio ríspido, a voz em um tom mais grave, adulto. — Falar força os músculos do seu diafragma, o que acaba interferindo no seu ferimento. O correto seria você ficar em silêncio. — Apesar das duras palavras, seu tom era ameno e notoriamente preocupado.

         — Mestre...? — Ele suspirou pela minha teimosia. Ri de canto; retrucá-lo não parecia ser uma boa ideia.

         — Sim. Ken não está mais aqui. Provavelmente retornará amanhã ao entardecer. — De relance, percebi o que parecia ser uma capa; _vermelha._ Por que ele usava uma capa vermelha? Poderia ser uma blusa de todo modo. Não conseguia enxergar seu rosto; ele estava de capuz. — Ao menos, eu espero que ele volte.

         — Ele teria... motivos para não voltar? — Remexi-me, tentando ao menos virar de lado, cansado de manter-me na mesma posição. O esforço foi nítido, parecendo incomodar a figura que me cuidava. Percebi seus olhos cerrarem-se por baixo do capuz, reprovando minha atitude. — Se ele... te chama de Mestre e tudo...

         — O mesmo motivo que te colocou nessa cama. — Ele ajeitou mais a capa sobre o corpo, escondendo-se de mim. — Lobos ferozes. Estão infestando toda a floresta; não é seguro.

         — Por que... ele saiu, então?

         — Porque ele precisa. — A figura afastou-se, indo ao que parecia ser a porta do quarto onde me encontrava. — Continue dormindo, ainda não tem nenhuma comida feita. Quando estiver pronto, provavelmente conseguirá se levantar e comer sem ajuda.

         — Ei. — Percebi a figura parar já com a mão na maçaneta, curioso sobre o que eu tinha a pronunciar. — Você, quem me resgatou... a mim e Orpheu... Obrigado.

         Ele virou-se em minha direção e eu percebi, naquele momento, a cor de seus olhos — _carmesim._ Como o corvo; intensos, vívidos e curiosos. Imaginava que aquelas palavras que eu proferi nunca alcançaram seus ouvidos em instante algum; refletiam-se no brilho das suas íris.

         Parecia ser uma pessoa bela, de feições delicadas, cabelos sedosos em tom de caramelo. Ao menos, foi o que eu imaginei ter visto por baixo do capuz vermelho — queria ter uma noção melhor do seu rosto, observar perfeitamente os detalhes de sua face.

         — Por nada. — Foi tudo o que ele manifestou antes de sumir de minha vista, a madeira da porta sendo meu único consolo naquele instante. Suspirei em derrota.

         Mais horas de sono, provavelmente. Não que fosse de algum mal; o ferimento ainda doía, a febre parecia estar presente e eu estava fatigado de todo modo. Se a minha oportunidade de dormir era aquela, que mal teria?

 

* * *

 

         Talvez fosse dia, tarde ou até mesmo início de noite — o inverno em si era cruel o suficiente para não me fazer precisar o passar das horas de todo modo. Naquele quarto todo fechado, era ainda mais improvável.

         Finalmente consegui me sentar, o ferimento da barriga somente um leve incômodo. Caminhar ainda era um desejo distante, eu supunha, mas logo as coisas melhorariam. Não sei qual remédio estavam usando, mas era realmente _forte_ — para fechar um ferimento daqueles sem suturas.

         Minha surpresa veio quando a porta do quarto se abriu: era o rapaz com a capa vermelha outra vez. Assustou-se quando me viu sentando, encarando-o olho no olho. Seus carmesins eram muito vistosos; me perderia fácil dentro do brilho das suas íris se as observasse por muito tempo.

         E, naquele instante, eu finalmente consegui perceber o que ele tanto escondia: uma marca no olho direito. Transpassava o seu rosto, um emaranhado de desenhos, tão vermelhos quanto o manto que usava. Engoli em seco, umedecendo os lábios para finalmente pronunciar, no instante em que ele fechara a porta:

         — Você é um _shapeshifter_. — Sua expressão fechou-se no mesmo instante, as sobrancelhas juntas, irritadiço. — Eu... pensava que vocês eram...

         — Encarnações do mau? Criaturas do submundo? — A acidez pingava em seu tom de voz e era nítido como ele estava incomodado. A saliva desceu cortando por minha garganta quando eu a engoli novamente.

         — Lendas. — Conclui, relutante. O jovem suavizou a expressão e, nesse instante, eu percebi a tigela que ele carregava nos braços. — Quero dizer... pessoas que conseguem se transformar livremente em animais... isso realmente existe?

         — Eu estou na sua frente, não? — Ele finalmente tirou o capuz, sacudindo a cabeça para ajeitar os cabelos. Como havia suspeitado, eram cor de caramelo, lisos e pareciam muito sedosos. Seu rosto tinha feições delicadas e sutis.

_Se eu falar de seus olhos de novo, estaria sendo muito insistente?_

         Aproximou-se da cama, oferecendo-me a tigela. Parecia um mingau — ou deveria ser um sopão? O cheiro era convidativo. Experimentei um pouco e não sabia que estava com tanta fome até finalmente colocar comida na boca. No desespero, acabei me engasgando.

         — Eu fiz um caldeirão todo, não precisa ter pressa em comer. — O rapaz sentou-se à beira da cama, mexendo na barra da capa que usava para se distrair. — Eu não sou exatamente um exímio cozinheiro, mas acho que serve, não?

         — Ah, com certeza. Digo– está muito bom. — Comentei. — Você também tem ótimas habilidades médicas... erm...

         — Goro. — Ele fitou-me e eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem com o brilho de suas íris. — E você?

         — Minato. — Ele acenou, ponderando sobre o nome. — Goro... você tem ótimas habilidades médicas.

         — Na verdade... — Goro virou-se para a lareira, as labaredas ainda faiscando. Segui a linha de seu olhar, curioso. E, com um estalar de dedos, elas faiscaram ainda mais, o fogo aumentando sua chama; em seguida, com um gesto da mão, ele fez com que diminuíssem, fazendo o quarto cair em penumbra. — _Shapeshifters_ tem um pouco mais de habilidade do que somente se transformar em animais.

         — Magia. — Pisquei, atônito. Goro levantou-se, seguindo para a mesinha ao lado da cabeceira da cama, abrindo um pequeno armário e tirando de lá uma caixinha. Voltou a sentar-se onde estava aos meus pés. — E... se você é tão forte, por que transformar-se em um corvo, então? Um animal maior não seria mais... sensato?

         — Nós não _escolhemos_ no que nos transformamos. A habilidade é inerente ao nascimento. — Ele deu de ombros. — Não sei se me adaptaria com outra forma, tampouco. Ser corvo tem as suas vantagens.

         — Voar seria uma delas?

         — Voar seria uma delas. — Ele riu baixinho. Parecia que nunca havia conversado com ninguém sobre o assunto; ao menos não com um _humano normal_. Se é que ser _shapeshifter_ realmente fosse algo anormal, dependendo do ponto de vista.

         Percebi que ele abrira a caixinha e começara a vasculhar dentro dela, um barulho insistente, como pedrinhas, enquanto buscava por algo. Continuei tomando da minha sopa, lembrando-me naquele instante do outro garoto — Ken, como ele o chamara.

         — Por um acaso, Ken também é um _shapeshifter_ como você? — Questionei, legitimamente curioso. Goro levantou o olhar, piscando para mim. Estreitou a vista, como se analisasse algo e retornou à atenção à sua caixinha. Ergui as sobrancelhas, estranhando.

         — Sim. Ele tem a forma de um lobo feroz, parecido com aqueles que te atacaram. Mas ele não vive em matilha alguma. — Sua voz era baixa, meio ressentida. — Sua mãe morreu quando ele era muito novo; assim como a minha.

         — Oh... E–eu...

         — Não tem que sentir nada por quem nunca conheceu. — Apertei a vista, desgostoso com seu comentário. — Aqui. — Goro pegou uma pedrinha de dentro de sua caixa, um azul cintilante e profundo.

         Em silêncio, ele se aproximou e deixou-a ao meu lado na cama. Peguei o pequeno objeto nas mãos, admirando. Era de fato uma pedra muito bonita, polida e lapidada.

         — É... uma pedra muito bonita.

         — Lembram seus olhos. — Arregalei a vista, o queixo caindo quando as palavras faltaram. Ele sorria de forma gentil. — Eu... costumeiramente vejo você passar pela estrada principal. Seus olhos são muito belos. Então, eu busquei uma pedra que fizesse jus a eles.

         Goro guardou a caixinha de volta na cômoda de cabeceira, retirando o prato vazio de meus braços. Silenciosamente, ele retirou-se do quarto. Troquei olhares entre a porta fechada e a pedrinha agora em minhas mãos, revirando-a nos dedos, pensativo.

         — Na estrada, não é...?

         Suspirei e, sem muitas escolhas, ajeitei-me novamente na cama, esperando ser embalado por mais um sono revigorante — não havia dormido tão bem em longos tempos.

         Alguns males certamente vinham para o bem no fim das contas.

 

* * *

 

         — Não querendo ser indelicado, mas sua fixação pela minha pessoa é... notável.

         Goro levantou o olhar da costura que fazia — estava remendando a capa vermelha que usava, sentado ao lado da cama. Ele piscou _longa_ e pausadamente, absorvendo minhas palavras.

         — Você se sente desconfortável? — Respondeu-me longos segundos depois. Levei os dentes ao lábio inferior, mordendo-os discretamente.

         — É... curioso, eu diria? Quero dizer, normalmente temos fixação por alguém porque gostamos dessa pessoa. Mas você não me _conhecia_ exatamente para... dizer se gostava ou não de mim.

         — Hm. — Goro baixou a vista para sua costura, minhas palavras parecendo ressoar por sua consciência. Talvez o conceito dos _shapeshifters_ fosse diferente, uma vez que eles ainda eram metade animal de todo modo. — Não sei como explicar. É... algo muito natural. Coisa de corvo, eu diria?

         — É... é? — Ergui a sobrancelha, percebendo como seu rosto corou, a agulha insegura em seus dedos. — Se você diz, eu vou acreditar em você. Afinal, você é um corvo de fato; não é uma comparação.

         Goro fez um som que parecia um grasnado ou um piado _muito_ fino, o que me fez rir. Seus dedos continuavam inseguros enquanto passava a agulha pelo tecido; ele estava praticamente enfiando a capa no rosto para conseguir costurar, uma maneira de fugir de mim, provavelmente.

         — Sabe, Goro... se você disser que gosta de mim _agora_ , eu realmente vou ponderar sobre o assunto. — Seus olhos se ergueram em minha direção, _brilhantes_ , esperançosos. E eu entendi que adorava a forma como seus carmesins brilhavam.

         Ficamos longos e pontuais instantes nos encarando — eu sentia, _entendia_ o brilho do seu olhar dentro do meu, a ansiedade que passava por eles, como se Goro _quisesse_ que alguma coisa acontecesse; qualquer coisa que fosse.

         Infelizmente, tudo o que aconteceu foi ele enfiar a agulha no dedo e soltar outro piado alto, enfiando o dedo machucado na boca no mesmo instante e me fazendo gargalhar pela situação.

         — Não tem _gracha_! — Retrucou com o dedo na boca. — Vou costurar você se continuar rindo.

         — Oh, não, por favor! Não faça isso. — Me encolhi mais na cama, tentando controlar o riso, mas era em vão. — De verdade, não faça.

         Ele revirou os olhos e, baforando, saiu do quarto, provavelmente para fazer um curativo no dedo. Aproveitei o momento para me acalmar e recompor.

         E, nesse instante, eu me lembrei da ferida em minha barriga — praticamente curada. Lembrei-me também que, fora daquele quarto, daquela cabana em que estávamos, eu tinha uma _vida_ — amigos, família, pessoas que se importavam comigo.

         Por alguma razão, uma sensação de solidão e impotência me assolou de uma única vez. Pelo simples fato de que eu precisaria voltar para o que eu tinha.

         — Eu... preciso voltar?

         Não sabia se Goro realmente queria que eu vivesse ali; ele tinha Ken — os dois pareciam ter uma relação confortável, talvez de irmãos ou mestre e aprendiz mesmo. Seja como fosse, eles tinham uma dinâmica confortável. Talvez a minha estadia poderia quebrar com isso.

         Não sabia também se Goro... tinha outros _shapeshifters_ ou mesmo... alguém. Tudo o que eu assumi foram nos instantes e dias nos quais passei ao seu lado. Era muito pouco para ter certeza de algo.

         — Eu... preciso voltar. — Murmurei, o inegável fato.

         Às vezes eu pensava que tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho bom — uma ilusão criada pela minha mente no instante da morte naquele dia. Se fosse, eu não gostaria de acordar nunca.

_Infelizmente, todos nós acordamos do sonho em algum momento._

 

* * *

 

         — Ah! Eu fico feliz que esteja bem. — Pisquei para Ken. Era a primeira vez que eu o _via_ de fato; quando primeiro cheguei, somente ouvi o som da sua voz. Ele era baixinho com cabelos castanhos escuros, expressão delicada e infantil. A perfeita criança. — Sua recuperação foi excelente. Até o Mestre achou surpreendente. Normalmente essas magias de cura demoram horrores para fazer efeito.

         — É... eu fico grato pela ajuda que me ofereceram. — Respondi conforme ajeitava o casaco.

         Era inegavelmente a hora da partida. Meu ferimento há muito havia cicatrizado, já conseguia me mover perfeitamente e não havia mais nada que Ken ou Goro pudessem fazer por mim.

         Foi o primeiro momento em que eu saí do quarto também. Não era uma simples cabana, mas um pequeno chalé em algum lugar da floresta, construído em tijolos grossos e madeira. A sala, onde estávamos agora, era um cômodo amplo, com sofás, uma mesa ao canto, outra lareira ao centro, diversos enfeites e adornos nas paredes e prateleiras — livros, inclusive, que nunca havia visto antes.

         Parecia um lugar confortável para se viver. Não sabia se aquele quarto em que eu fiquei durante todos esses dias era o único — provavelmente não, uma vez que Ken também morava aqui. Mas isso era somente a minha suspeita.

         Distraí-me quando Ken se chacoalhou, as orelhas e o rabo aparecendo entre seus cabelos. No mesmo instante, ele se assustou, encolhendo-se como um cachorro acuado.

         — Ah, desculpe. Quando eu me empolgo muito, elas aparecem. — Comentou, referindo-se às partes de animal. — Bom, você já sabe o que eu sou porque viu minhas marcas, então...

         — Sim, sim. Pode ficar sossegado. — Tentei acalmá-lo, mas parecia em vão. Seu rabo se sacudia muito; ele estava nitidamente agitado.

         As marcas de Ken acabavam sendo mais sutis que as de Goro, pois desenhavam-se por sua testa e suas têmporas — marrons como seus cabelos. Facilmente confundíveis com eles.

         Talvez sua empolgação denunciasse mais do que elas.

         — Orpheu já está arrumado, esperando por você. — Comentou, sorrindo de canto, parecendo entristecido. — O Mestre... precisou sair mais cedo. Ele vai ficar triste com a sua partida.

         — Eu... imagino. — Respirei mais fundo, saindo junto com ele para a fria manhã; o céu estava nublado, sem nenhum sinal do Sol, mas não havia nevado. Ao menos por enquanto. — Eu... infelizmente preciso voltar. As pessoas devem estar preocupadas comigo.

         — Volte quando quiser! O Mestre certamente vai adorar recebê-lo. — Ken me sorriu empolgado. — Ah, eu digo isso, mas as pessoas raramente voltam. Elas simplesmente esquecem desse lugar, porque nunca sabem como chegar até nós pelas trilhas adjacentes.

         — Isso não seria... bom? Assim, não há como fazerem mal a vocês. — Comentei, montando em Orpheu. Ele soltou um relincho satisfeito, parecendo saudoso. — Olá, velho amigo. Também senti sua falta. — Acariciei sua crina, percebendo-o mexer as orelhas em aprovação.

         — Hm... é. Mas nós também sentimos falta das pessoas. É bom receber atenção, não é?

         O sorriso de Ken era solitário — parecia um brilho que eu havia visto nos olhos de Goro em algum momento. Talvez esse fosse um sentimento que eles partilhavam: _solidão._

         Sem parentes ou amigos, eles estavam fadados a viver por si. Ou um para o outro.

         Baixei a vista, desgostoso. Talvez me lembrar daquele lugar fosse importante. Visitá-los.

         — Faça uma boa viagem, Minato. — Ken comentou, fazendo-me despertar dos meus pensamentos. — E lembre-se de sempre seguir essa trilha até cair na rota principal, está bem? Eu... vou caçar, porque preciso de algo para comer. O Mestre e eu temos gostosos bem diferentes para comida de todo modo.

         Pensei em questioná-lo, mas antes que eu pudesse me pronunciar, Ken transformou-se em um lobo feroz — era quase do tamanho de Orpheu sozinho, os pelos marrons escuros e os olhos amarelos intensos. Uivou para mim antes de virar-se e sair correndo floresta adentro.

         Ainda permaneci uns instantes observando o local para onde ele fora — tentando digerir o que acabei de ver. Era _surreal_ no mínimo. Apesar de saber, eu não conseguia processar o _shapeshift_ — perguntava-me se Goro fazia algo parecido.

         Talvez menos assustador, já que ele era um corvo e não um lobo enorme.

         — Orpheu... vamos embora. — Sussurrei, puxando suas rédeas e seguindo pela trilha como Ken havia me orientado.

         Segui sem olhar para trás em galope. As árvores ao redor pareciam todas idênticas — sem copas, os troncos retorcidos, os marrons pálidos. O Sol aos poucos despontava pelas nuvens cinzentas, parecendo guiar meu caminho. Não tardei a alcançar a trilha principal.

         Nesse momento, parei Orpheu, olhando por onde viemos. Ergui a sobrancelha, estranhando, pois não havia mais trilha ou atalho — somente o emaranhado de árvores que levava a lugar algum.

         — Será que eu...? — Pisquei. Não poderia ter sido um sonho; aquele lugar deveria existir, não?

         Lembrei-me da pequena pedrinha azul que Goro havia me dado e vasculhei nos bolsos da blusa — eu recordava de tê-la guardado comigo, enquanto ainda descansava no chalé. E, de fato, ela estava lá: tão azul quanto a vi da primeira vez.

         — Lembram meus olhos, não é? — Apertei-a entre os dedos. Era minha única ligação com ele. — Obrigado.

         Guardei-a novamente no bolso e puxei as rédeas de Orpheu, retornando ao galope — havia muito até a vila novamente, mas eu chegaria lá em pouco tempo se seguisse nesse ritmo.

         E, durante todo o percurso, eu imaginei se na primavera as coisas não seriam mais amigáveis; eu poderia retornar menos amedrontado, agraciado pelas copas verdes e floridas.

_Uma promessa silenciosa a mim mesmo._

 

* * *

 

         — Né, Yukari, você sabia que dizem que essa floresta aqui é cercada de espíritos maus? Eles pegam os viajantes que saem das trilhas principais e os enlouquecem! — Junpei começou, gesticulando, enquanto trotava ao lado de Yukari.

         Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, desconfiada. Normalmente não dava muita importância ao que ele dizia, pois achava essas histórias muito infantis — como era o momento de agora.

         — E por que diabos eles fariam isso? Diversão? — Ela questionou, debochada. Junpei deu de ombros, como se essa parte da história não fosse importante.

         — É só o que dizem. Não são só as crianças, as velhinhas da vila _adoram_ ficar fofocando isso. Um monte de histórias de viajantes que sumiram. Eu só estou passando adiante. — Ele olhou em volta, as copas das árvores verdes e cintilantes, algumas rosadas pelas flores que nasciam. — Olhando assim, não parece. Mas nunca se sabe, não é?

         — Você acredita em muitos contos de fadas. Não é, Minato? — Yukari virou-se para mim. Voltei meu olhar para eles, pendendo a cabeça para o lado, uma pergunta muda para o motivo de me incluírem no assunto. — Hee, estava ignorando de novo. _Chato!_

         — O Minato não acredita nessas baboseiras, nem tem graça brincar com ele. — Junpei reclamou, revirando os olhos em decepção. — Ah! Pera lá, parem!

         Puxamos as rédeas, fazendo os cavalos pararem. Estranhei; não era costumeiro Junpei querer interromper uma cavalgada sem motivo algum.

         — Tem um corvo no meio da estrada. _Ew._ — Yukari suspirou, batendo com a mão na testa. — Eles trazem _azar!_ Acho melhor enxotarmos ele.

         — É só um corvo, ele vai sair do caminho se continuarmos!

         — Mas!

         Sem demoras, desmontei de Orpheu e passei andando pelos dois que discutiam — alguma coisa dentro de mim me dizia que aquilo era mais importante do que a briguinha deles naquele momento.

         E, inegavelmente, _era._

         Porque nunca no mundo que eu iria me esquecer da cor carmesim dos seus olhos, não importasse quanto tempo passasse.

         Caminhei a passos lentos para perto dele. O corvo me observou, as penas se ouriçando, parecendo empolgado. Sem demoras e delicado, peguei-o em meus braços; não tardou a se ajeitar, se empoleirando no meu antebraço.

         Era mais pesado do que eu imaginava.

         — Você... te machucaram. — Comentei. O corvo olhou para sua asa, voltando a olhar para mim em seguida. — Quem fez isso? — Ele grasnou, mas isso não me auxiliava em nada. Suspirei, desistente. — Tudo bem, depois você me conta, pode ser?

         — Oe, _Minato!_ Isso é um _corvo!_ O que você está fazendo com um _corvo no braço?!_ Essa coisa vai te bicar até a morte! Oe! — Ignorei Junpei enquanto voltava para Orpheu. Yukari parecia genuinamente curiosa pela minha atitude, mas não iria explicar nada aquele momento.

         Montei novamente, ajeitando o corvo em meu ombro. Ele olhava atentamente para Junpei que não se esforçou nem um pouco para esconder seu desgosto. Eles ainda esperavam eu manifestar algo, mas eu só voltei a trotar, seguindo na frente deles.

         — Eu pensei que não iria mais te ver. — Comentei, baixo. Sabia que ele podia me ouvir, pois estava grudado comigo. — Pensei que... fosse um sonho. Fico feliz que não era.

         Senti as penas se ouriçarem de novo; era a forma de Goro dizer que estava me entendendo. Sorri, satisfeito.

         — Eu sei que você tem a sua casa... e que você tem o Ken. — Ponderei, conforme olhava-o de soslaio. — Mas agora... me permita cuidar de você, pode ser? Eu não tenho habilidades mágicas, mas eu posso oferecer casa, ataduras e comida também. E... nós podemos passar algum tempo juntos de novo.

         Goro dessa vez grasnou e, pela forma como se agitou em meu ombro, eu conseguia imaginar que ele estava corado. Ri baixinho, mordendo o lábio. Percebi quando ele, gentilmente, enfiou o bico por dentro da minha blusa, puxando o cordão que lá estava — cordão esse que segurava a pedrinha que ele havia me dado no inverno passado.

         — Meu tesouro. — Goro piscou, as íris carmesim brilhantes e esperançosas. — Corvos são bons em achar coisas preciosas, não é? Pois então. — Outro grasnado, empolgado.

         — Minato, você está falando com um _corvo_ pelo amor de _Deus!_

         — Junpei, você sabia que corvos são pássaros muito inteligentes? Mais do que _você_ , inclusive. Então pare de atormentar o Minato! — Yukari era ácida; ela estava assumidamente curiosa pela minha relação com Goro e eu não escaparia de uma longa série de questionamentos em breve.

         — Yukari é um _corvo!_ Que seja esperto, ele não entende o Minato nem que ele _queira!_ — Para provocá-lo, Goro grasnou, alto e intimidador. — AH! Tá bom, não grasna, bicho maldito!

         — Eu acho que... isso vai ser divertido. — Comentei, observando os dois atrás e depois Goro ao meu lado.

         A vida é curiosa, principalmente nas oportunidades que ela cria. Eu só queria aproveitar aquela — e, quem sabe, eu poderia retornar ao chalé que havia encontrado no inverno.

         Dessa vez para ficar _definitivamente._


End file.
